


Sing for Joy

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Series: Unbalanced 'verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tales, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is gone, but the pack will never forget him.</p><p>Unashamed fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing for Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who's supported this verse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who%27s+supported+this+verse).



> The title comes from Psalm 5:
> 
> "But let all who take refuge in you be glad;  
> let them ever sing for joy.  
> Spread your protection over them,  
> that those who love your name may rejoice in you."
> 
> Just to make it clear, Stiles isn't somehow magically immortal in this. Rather he's become a Fairy Tale, a sort of guardian spirit that all the children of the pack believe watches over them and protects them. And who's to say that they're not right.
> 
> To give you an idea of the time scale, the Grandma referred to is Scott and Allison's daughter.

“Mom. Mooooom!"

Mel sighed, and put down her book. ‘It’s normal,’ she reminded herself. ‘Lots of kids don’t sleep through until they’re at school.’

“What is it, sweetie?” she asked, pushing open the door to her daughters room.

Ali was sitting up in bed, the cuddly wolf Joe had given her clutched tightly. “I can’t sleep,” Ali told her. “I need a story.”

Mel sighed, and mentally resigned herself to never finishing that damn book. She’d just Google the plot and lie at book club. She came into the room, pushing the door half shut behind her, and sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed. “What story do you want?”

“The one about the man in the woods.”

It was a favourite story with all the children, but especially with Ali. The only thing she’d wanted for her fourth birthday was a copy of the picture of Uncle Peter and his lover that hung in the dining room.

“Once upon a time,” she began, but Ali shook her head.

“No, that’s for stories that are just pretend,” she said firmly. “And the man in the woods isn’t pretend, because there’s a picture of him.”

“All right. A long time ago, then. Is that better?” Ali nodded. “A long time ago, in the house in the woods where Mylie and Sam live now, there lived a man.”

Ali smiled, and snuggled down. Mel pulled the covers over her.

“This man was a human, and he had no name, and he was the guardian of the packs in Beacon Hills.”

“What’s a guard’an?”

“A guardian is someone who looks after something. Like me and Daddy are your guardians, as well as your parents.”

“So he was like a mom then? To the pack.”

Mel smiled. “Something like that sweetie.

“Anyway, this man was guardian to both the packs in Beacon Hills.”

“There’s only one pack!”

“There’s only one now, but there used to be two. Remember how I told you how grandma came from another pack? Well, she was from the other pack in town. And when she married Grandpa, the two packs became one pack.”

Ali nodded sleepily.

“This man knew all about herbs and plants, and when someone in the pack was sick, he would make them better. And when Mylie’s parents couldn’t have a baby, he helped them too, and that’s how Mylie was born.”

“Like a doctor.”

“A little bit. But he didn’t just heal people. He was a great warrior, he and Uncle Peter were the fiercest fighters in all of Beacon Hills. He had a magical weapon. It looked like a baseball bat, but if he touched a bad person with it, they’d drop down dead. And any time anything threatened the pack, whenever anyone bad came to Beacon Hills, he’d go out and fight them, so that that couldn’t hurt the pack.”

“Was he a very kind man?”

Mel thought of the half remembered figure from her childhood, always smiling, but hard-eyed in a way she hadn’t understood back then. “No. Not a kind man. But a good one. And even though he was human on the outside, on the inside he was like a wolf, and he understood about pack, and how important it is to protect the people you love.”

“Where did he go?”

“I don’t know, sweetie. The two packs became one, and children were born, and we got stronger, so that we didn’t need him to protect us anymore. So he went away.”

“Will he come back?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think he will. If we need him. ‘Cos he’s our guard’an, so that’s his job.”

Mel kissed her daughter’s forehead. “I’m sure you’re right sweetie.”


End file.
